Blood
by Scyrie
Summary: Romano gets cut while picking up shards of glass, and he can no longer hide his feelings for the oblivious Spaniard.


Romano trotted around Spain's kitchen, making him a lunch. Tilting his head, he smiled, knowing the fellow brunette wasn't meeting with anyone that day. Spain, happily trotting back to his house, adjusted his guitar to be on his back as he knocked on the door. He assumed the smaller Italian man was there, as he always came by to visit.

The older of the two Italian brothers grinned at Spain's return, and then adopted his I-hate-Spain persona. Answering the door, he put a hand on his hip.

"I'm making lunch because I figured you'd forget again and come running to me to make you something," Romano growled, glaring at Spain.

Smiling spacily, Spain tilted his head. "Oh, thank you, Romano… you're probably right about that, after all."

Romano rolled his eyes, going back to the kitchen. When his back was turned, he smiled once more, keeping his voice unhappy. "You're lucky I still take care of you."

Setting his guitar against the wall and nodding, Spain smiles a little wider at the Italian. "I truly appreciate everything you do around here, despite your dislike of me," the Spaniard said.

Trying not to giggle, Romano simply nodded. "What- want me to be like my stupid brother and hang on your every word like he does with that potato-eater?" he snapped. "I don't think so."

Removing his jacket and hanging it on a coat rack, Spain softly laughed. "You do not like your brother, do you?"

Romano shrugged, finishing off what he was cooking. "No. Just because he was 'cuter' he got all of the attention- and still does!"

Spacily smiling once more, Spain left the room for something. He spoke a little louder in the hallway so Romano could hear him. "I don't know why he was treated as the 'cuter' brother, Romano… I think you are cute and mucho mas, mi amigo," the brunette happily chimed.

Romano instantly blushed bright red, trying to calm down to make it go away. "'And much more'?" he asked, speaking louder as well.

Spain continued speaking from his bedroom, where he brushed his hair in a mirror. "Of course, I think you are beautiful inside and out!" he called.

Swallowing, Romano's blush grew darker and darker. Trying a new way to get rid of it, he rubbed his cheeks, not wanting Spain to see. "Don't say stuff like that…!"

Having finished his hair, Spain walked back out to the kitchen, sitting down at the table and taking his shoes off. "I am sorry, Romano, if I have offended you…!"

Pouting, Romano quickly got Spain a plate of the food, turning away and pretending to wash dishes. Against his will, he was trembling, unsure how to respond without giving all of his feelings away. Softly grinning, Spain took the plate, completely oblivious to the fellow brunette's odd behavior.

"Muchas gracias, Romano," he said, taking a bite.

Romano nodded, still blushing bright red. "You really think all that stuff about me? Even though I hate you so much?" he asked, his voice quiet, trying to prevent it from shaking.

Tilting his head, Spain began eating a bit more of it, smiling gleefully. "Yes, of course, Romano. I would not lie to you."

Swallowing again, the small Italian nodded, still trembling. Once more, he fell silent, unable to think of a decent response as Spain continued talk.

Smiling warmly, Spain glanced over his shoulder at Romano. "Your cooking is wonderful as always, Romano~!"

Nodding, Romano moved his hair to cover his ears which were burning. "Thanks. Be glad I bother to cook for you…!"

Softly laughing, Spain densely didn't check his wording before speaking. "I am very grateful! I'm sure I would enjoy _anything_ you put in my mouth, mi amigo."

Romano squeaked, completely freezing and accidentally dropping a plate. "Fuck!" he snapped, instantly bending down and picking up the shattered pieces. "Now look what you made me do!"

Spain stood, rushing over to Romano, his eyes wide. "I'm so sorry, Romano! I didn't mean to do-" he paused for a long time, then spoke again, "whatever I did!"

The brunette shook his head, throwing the pieces of the plate in the garbage. Think about what you said," he growled.

Bending and helping Romano with the glass, Spain tilted his head. "I really do not understand, Romano…"

Romano pouted, pushing Spain away. "I can clean it…!" he snarled. "I don't want you to get cut!"

Furrowing his eyebrows slightly, Spain tilted his head. "Wouldn't you rather I get cut and not you, Romano?" he asked slowly, standing up.

The brunette shook his head once more, trying to hide his blush from Spain. "No…!"

Blinking a few more times, Spain leaned his weight on one foot. "Are you… completely sure about that?"

Romano nodded, continuing to throw away the glass pieces. "Yeah! What about it…?"

Completely confused, Spain tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows. "Well, I find it odd that you are being nice to me."

Pouting again, Romano shrugged, accidentally slicing his palm without realizing it. "Shut it!" he snapped, not knowing that what seemed a very shallow cut in his hand was practically pouring out buckets of blood.

As soon as he saw the injury, and the blossoming blood on Romano's hand, Spain dropped to the ground and grabbed the fellow brunette's wrist. "Be careful, por favor…!" he exclaimed. Swiftly removing his shirt, he wrapped it around Romano's hand tightly. He frowned as the Italian's blood had quickly stained the cloth.

The other brunette frowned back at him, blushing at Spain's shirtlessness. "Don't treat me like a child…!"

Spain tightened his shirt around the Italian's hand, furrowing his eyebrows upwards. "I apologize, Romano…!"

Pouting even more, Romano began to sniffle. "I should _hate_ you! You took me away from my brother when I was a child! So why _don't_ I hate you…?" he snarled.

Spain tilted his head with a confused expression. "You…don't hate me? I thought…"

Romano wiped his eyes, shaking his head. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Spain's neck, nuzzling into his chest. Furrowing his eyebrows for a while and staring down at Romano, Spain eventually lowered his eyelids. Carefully so as not to upset him more, he wrapped his arms around the little brunette.

"I am so confused…" he mumbled.

Still pouting, Romano furrowed his eyebrows back at Spain, trying to glare. "Shut up, I'm not explaining," he said sharply.

Lowering his head, Spain nodded. "A-alright… I just… I apologize if this is my fault, I haven't an idea why you are acting this way… do you want me to go?" he asked.

The other shook his head, once more nuzzling into Spain's neck. "No… stay…"

Quietly, Spain sighed. Resting his chin on the top of Romano's head, he closed his eyes, not saying anything. Soon though, his eyes were wide, as Romano had moved to kiss him surprisingly passionately. He blushed pink across his cheeks, blinking in surprise. Slowly, he lowered his eyelids, kissing back softly. The small Italian man slowly closed his eyes, petting Spain's hair softly with his hand that wasn't dripping blood still.

Little by little, Spain slid a hand around Romano's thin waist. Tilting his head into the kiss, he closed his own eyes. Almost sensing Spain's slight dominance, Romano lowered down rather submissively, leaning into the Spaniard's touch. Kissing Romano more roughly, Spain stayed locked at their lips for a long time. Eventually, he pulled away, staring at Romano, his green eyes loving.

The petite Italian shuddered as Spain broke the kiss, pulling off a small smile for him, his eyes just as loving. Smiling softly but cheerfully, Spain tilted his head.

"I love you, Lovino…"

To hide his blush, Romano nuzzled back into Spain's neck, nodding. "I love you too, Antonio…"


End file.
